Cessily Kincaid (Earth-616)
(Xavier Institute Student Body) formerly; , | Relatives = Ellis Kincaid (father); Jill Kincaid (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Bar at corner of Grant and Westing, Age of X-Man | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 114 lbs | Eyes = Silver | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Silver | UnusualSkinColour2 = ; metal skin | UnusualFeatures = Liquid Metal BodyCategory:Metal Body | Citizenship = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, former bar bouncer | Education = High School Student | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Portland, Oregon | Creators = Christina Weir; Nunzio DeFilippis; Keron Grant | First = New Mutants Vol 2 2 | Quotation = Julian, one of those...things...got away...I know...I can feel it. | Speaker = Mercury | QuoteSource = New X-Men Vol 2 36 | HistoryText = Origin Cessily lived a completely normal life and was a beloved only child, until her mutation developed. Her body changed into a metallic, mercury-like substance. Her parents did not know how to deal with this change. While they did not reject her outright, they shipped her off to the Xavier Institute, hoping the neighbors would never know about their mutant daughter. Xavier Institute and the Hellions Cessily eventually made her first friend at Xavier´s in resident bad boy Hellion, who has been like an older brother to her ever since. When Cessily met Wither, who was an outcast at the school due to his death touch, she formed a crush on him, and eventually discovered she was immune to his powers. This forged a connection between them. She stood up for Wither and got Hellion to welcome him into their Hellions clique and training squad. The Hellions met a mutant power broker called the Kingmaker. When granted one wish by Kingmaker, Cessily asked to have her parents accept her. She journeyed to Portland and found her parents as open and loving as before she got her powers. When Cessily and the Hellions realized Kingmaker´s gift came with a price, they tricked him and backed out of the deal. It was only then that Cessily realized her parent's love had been forced - they had been mind-controlled. Free of Kingmaker's influence, the Kincaids blamed Cessily and disowned her. M-day Soon thereafter, the events of M-Day left only 27 students with their powers, Cessily included, though she would have preferred to lose her powers. The depowered students and staff were sent back to their homes. One bus was bombed by anti-mutant religious zealot Reverend William Stryker, and Cessily's former teammate and friend Tag was among those killed. The X-Men held a funeral for those students whose parents would not accept them, and Cessily's anguish was very visible. All of the remaining students were placed by Emma Frost into an all-out brawl, and the ones deemed to be the best were to be assigned to become a group of in-training New X-Men. Cessily made the team and began training to become an X-Man. Cessily and the New X-Men defeated Stryker, Elixir killing him. Shortly afterwards the team went to help Forge who had been sought out by Nimrod for repair. During the skirmish X-23 was forced to sever a piece of Mercury's hand to separate her from Nimrod. She later commented she'd "always wanted to lose a few pounds." The team successfully defeated the robot due to a group effort. Nimrod was sent back in time. Predator X and Limbo After learning of Emma Frost's plan to have X-23 leave the school, Cessily took Laura to Salem Center for coffee to cool Laura down. Just as Cessily realized that Laura had feelings for Hellion, the coffee shop exploded. Facility agents led by Laura's former handler, Kimura, came for one of them. Laura, believing it was her, begged Cessily to leave. Kimura shot Cessily with an electric bullet however, stopping Cessily from doing anything, and stating that they were actually there for Cessily. After capturing Cessily, Kimura left before Laura could recuperate from a grenade blast. At the lab, Cessily questioned who they were and what they wanted but was given no answers. When she replied that her friends would come for her, Kimura informed her that "The Elephant" (Mammomax) said the same thing, while showing a picture of his corpse in a cell. Apparently before his death, Stryker had requested a living weapon, a huge beast called the "Predator X", and Mercury's metal skin was needed to give him more durability and powers. Gruesome experiments partly stripped the girl of the needed bio-metal, granting the beast her powers, and leaving her in extreme pain. The experiments left her physically and mentally traumatized, and she went into recovery at the institute upon her rescue. Mercury was recovering in bed when the students were teleported to Limbo. She was held captive by Belasco, but broke free after he 'killed' X-23. She and Dust went up against Belaco and kept getting beaten down but refused to give up, as both their mutant bodies were resistant to his magic. World War Hulk During World War Hulk, Mercury teamed up with her fellow New X-Men to face the Hulk when he came to capture Xavier for his involvement in the Illuminati . Even though their initial attacks failed, Mercury attacked one last time and knocked the Hulk into the graveyard of deceased mutants who died on M-Day. When the Hulk heard about what happened to them, he realized that his anger was wrongly directed at Xavier and left . Mercury had also been deeply affected by the events of Decimation.depicted in the "Endangered Species" miniseries She was distraught by the death of a teenage civilian mutant and was one of the students at the institute trying to determine the youngest mutant, as she believed that the youngest mutant always tends to be killed. Messiah Complex Mercury was one of the New X-Men led by Surge that launched a strike against the Purifiers to incapacitate them and rescue the mutant baby. After Hellion was critically wounded by Lady Deathstrike, Pixie panicked and blindly teleported the entire team out of the Purifiers' base, spreading them out between Washington and New York. Cessily appeared not to suffer any lasting injuries as a result. She helped to stabilize Hellion in the X-Men Blackbird on the way back to the mansion. Later, she went with Dust and Rockslide to visit the graveyard, and they discovered that Predator X had entered the mansion grounds. Mercury battled the monster with the rest of the students and was transported by Pixie, along with the other New X-Men, to the battle between the X-Teams and Mister Sinister's forces on Muir Island. San Francisco Mercury joined the X-men in San Francisco upon Cyclops' call to all mutants. She fought alongside X-23, Emma Frost, and Dust against the Skrull Secret Invasion. Following The Invasion, Norman Osborn established his own task-force, H.A.M.M.E.R., and taking advantage of an anti-mutant riot publicly vilified the X-men as threats to the American people. In response the X-men established their own island nation of Utopia. Not to be outdone, Osborn made one more play to discredit them and tracked down Cessily's father, half bribing/half-threatening him to lie to the media that the X-Men were dangerous criminals holding his daughter captive. The situation was resolved to everyone's surprise by Deadpool, who initially attempted to assassinate Cessily's father as a misguided means of gaining X-men membership. At gunpoint and on live television, her father's lie is revealed and Osborn is discredited. Furthermore, by allowing the X-men to defeat him, Deadpool boosts their own media profile as heroes. Cessily joined the rest of the X-men as a resident of Utopia. Following attacks from a pack of Preadator X, a confrontation with the U-Men, a Necromorph invasion led by Selene and Wither, Bastion's attack forces during Second Coming, Legion's reality warping Age of X, Fear Itself, and finally the Schism, she decided that life on Utopia simply wasn't safe and joined Wolverine's side in returning to a school in Westchester alongside classmates Hellion, Rockslide, and Blindfold. X-Men Disassembled Cessily was one of the mutants that confronted Nate Grey when he tried to impose his vision of the world upon the world. When Nate Grey decided that things wouldn't get better as long as the X-Men existed, he made them disappear in an instant, including Cessily. Age of X-Man Cessily and the other X-Men were transported to a reality created by Nate Grey and a Life Seed where Grey attempted to create a utopia where mutants lived in peace. Cessily had her memories of her previous life erased by Nate. Cessily became a bar bouncer for an unnamed bar at the corner of Grant and Westing, with a moth logo, that Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) was invited to dally at with Meggan Puceanu. The bar was a place where people could engage in illicit intimacy with one another. Cessily was later allowed by Nate Grey to return to the real world after he realized the flaws of his reality and the way he ran it. Krakoa Mercury became a citizen of the new mutant nation of Krakoa. She is seen reunited with the Hellions Squad in the Akademos Habitat. | Powers = Malleable Bio-Mercury Form: She is composed of a non-toxic liquid mercury. Her form allows her to alter her shape by collapsing into a featureless mass, extending blades from her skin, or moulding herself into different forms. Her ability to shape shift extends to the most basic of rudimentary weapons. Her liquid mercury form is non-organic. *''Self-Sustenance:'' She is no longer a carbon-based life form and does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, she consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of her change. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' She is very hard to telepathically detect or influence while in her mercury form. *''Molecular Adhesion: This gives her the ability to cling to solid surfaces and move her body at will even without overt locomotive features. *Enhanced Durability:'' Her skin, bone, and muscle transformed into liquid mercury to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to a certain extent. *''Magical Resistance:'' Due to her transient body, it's harder to magically detect, influence, or harm her than other humans and mutants, but her resistance is far from infinite and can be overwhelmed by more skilled magicians like Belasco and Magik. Mercury was considered a Significant Threat by the O*N*E, at the time of the M-Day. Nimrod later classified her as a Threat Level: Medium. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Electricity stuns Mercury and causes her to lose control over her form, as well as causing pain. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The use of her powers can sometimes be embarrassing for Cessily: with her ability to re-shape any part of her body, she is able to "melt" herself and turn into a living puddle of mercury. When she does this, however, she is unable to keep her clothes on. Therefore, when she shapes herself back into her humanoid form, she will be nude. * Cessily was disappointed about not losing her powers due to M-Day, as she was seen looking into a mirror while saying: Why not me? Why not me?. * Her creators stated that she is Irish-American. In her first appearance, she was sixteen-years-old.According to statements made on DeFillipis and Weir's creators forum on comixfan.net, now defunct. * Cessily and Bling! (Roxy Washington) appear to be dating. | Trivia = * A previous male character with the same name and similar powers was introduced as a part of Cerebro's X-Men. * It has also been said by her creators that she can potentially do anything the T-1000 (Terminator 2) can.According to statements made on DeFillipis and Weir's creators forum on comixfan.net, now defunct. | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self Sustenance Category:Stretching Category:Electricity Weakness Category:Utopians Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Wallcrawling Category:Significant Threats Category:Threat Level Medium Category:Red-Flagged Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Age of X-Man participants